


do you know what they mean?

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Flowers, Soft Boyfriends Being Soft, alas enjoy, mention of allergies, soft boyfriends, this probably gives it away but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for flufftober day 2: flowers





	do you know what they mean?

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i'm committed to this cause

"Magnus, I'm so sorry..."

"Alexander, stop. I told you, I'm fin--" a violent sneeze interrupted Magnus sentence, again. He lost count of how many times he had this past hour. After he was sure he wasn't going to sneeze again, he looked at Alec, who had a worried expression and full of guilt.

Magnus grabbed his hands and pulled him to the balcony, where fresh air was flowing, leaving the bouquet of roses on the countertop, behind. After they settled themselves on the chairs, Magnus turned to him and caressed his cheek.

Alec closed his eyes and leaned against the touch, a soft smile playing on his face. After a bit, he whispered, "I'm sorry for the flowers, again. I didn't know you were allergic to them."

Magnus got close and pecked him softly on the lips. "It's okay my love it's the intention that matters. And they're beautiful."

Alec intertwined their fingers together. "Do you know what they mean? Red roses."

"I do not, why don't you enlight me?" Magnus asked with a teasing tone.

Alec huffed a laugh and unexpectedly kissed his cheek and trailed his lips over the shell of his ear. Magnus suppressed a shiver but he couldn't help the dreamy sigh that left his lips.

"It means _I love you_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine and kudos and comments are appreciated xox  
> follow or talk to me at tumblr (kindaresilient) or at twitter (iknowesurefire)


End file.
